Bob the Builder: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Bob the Builder: The Movie, an upcoming American/British stop-motion animated film. Opening Credits (USA Version) Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures Present In association with CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios A DHX Media Point Grey Pictures and Mattel Films Production A Nicholas Stoller Film BOB THE BUILDER: THE MOVIE Opening Credits (International version) Columbia Pictures and Universal Pictures Present In association with CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios A DHX Media Point Grey Pictures and Mattel Films Production A Nicholas Stoller Film BOB THE BUILDER: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Nicholas Stoller Geoff Walker Co-Directed by Sarah Ball Gilly Fogg Produced by Nicholas Stoller Jackie Cockle Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Co-Produced by Sam Barlow Executive Producers Robbie Brenner Jocelyn Stevenson Mark Gosine Steven DeNure Keith Chapman Kirsten Newlands Christopher Keenan Story by Nicholas Stoller Tim Hodge Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Marc Seal Sarah Ball Ross Hastings Based on the Characters Created by Keith Chapman Director of Photography Charles Copping Production Designer Matt Perry Edited by Brian Culliton Sim Evan-Jones Music by Keith Hopwood John Powell Starring the Voice Talents of (USA Version) Lee Ingleby Joanne Froggatt Tom Holland Bryce Dallas Howard Grey DeLisle Emma Tate Neil Morrissey Rob Rackstraw Rupert Degas Huck Milner Seth Rogen Jonah Hill and Amy Poehler Starring the Voice Talents of (UK Version) Lee Ingleby Joanne Froggatt Tom Holland Rob Rackstraw Sarah Hadland Emma Tate Neil Morrissey Rupert Degas Huck Milner Seth Rogen Jonah Hill and Amy Poehler Second Part of the Credits Art Director Bethan Sayer Character Designers Keith Chapman Trevor Hardy Peter de Sève Costume Designer Deborah Cook Puppet Designer Trevor Hardy Visual Effects Supervisor Steve Emerson Head of Story Tim Hodge Story Supervisor Derek Jessome Head of Animation Trevor Hardy Animation Supervisors Grant Maisey Loyd Price Animation Director Merlin Crossingham Facial Animation Supervisor Benoit Dubuc Rigging Supervisor Oliver Jones Director of Rapid Prototyping Brian McLean Puppet Fabrication Supervisor John Craney Character Sculptor Kent Melton Concept Artists Victor Georgiev Aurélien Predal Technical Director Tom Barnes Associate Producer Melissa Lipscombe Script Consultant and Revisionist Lorelei King Creative Consultant Keith Chapman Pre-Production Manager Sophie Smith Production Manager Karen Davidsen Supervising Sound Editor TBA Sound Designer TBA Re-Recording Mixer TBA Casting by Curtis A. Koller Francine Maisler Unit Production Manager Pete Levin First Assistant Director Samuel R. Rawlins Second Assistant Director Jared Bumgarner Cast (USA Version) Coming soon! Cast (UK Version) Coming soon! Story Lead Story Artist Federico D'Alessandro Senior Story Artist Jane Wu Story Artists Rod Amador Jeff Amey Kelly Asbury David Bluestein David Bunting Kathi Castillo Kate Charlesworth Mirco Chen Gordon Clark Mike Coles Michelle Dabbs Julie Dufour Les Eaves Jerry Eisenberg Andy Eracleous Justin Exley David Feiss Sharon Forward Ian Freedman Victor Georgiev Charles Grosvenor Nick Harrop Tim Hodge Vincent James Andy Janes Jeff Knott Norman LeBlanc Benedict Lewis Christian Lignan Lonnie Lloyd Peter Mays Conor McMullin Ellen Meske "Big" Jim Miller Ron Myrick Jun Nasayao Jason Bryant Parker John Pomeroy Tahir Rana Cilbur Rocha Joe Sichta Vaughn Tada Tony Tulipano Frans Vischer Charles Visser Additional Story Artists Didier Ah-Koon Vadim Bazhanov Cal Brunker Enrico Casarosa Jerod Chirico Richard Codor Michael Daley Everett Downing Jr. Kurt Dumas Jun Falkenstein Will Finn Edmond Fong Martin Fuller Chris Gilligan Francis Glebas Sharon Graham Patrick Harpin Sam Hood Jim Kammerud Yvette Kaplan Randeep Katari Piet Kroon Warren Leonhardt Kristen Lester Angelo Libutti David Lux Tony Maki Steve Moore Wilbert Plijnaar John Puglisi Andrew Ross Dan Shefelman Jeff Siergey Adam Van Wyk Rafael Zentil Story Revisionists Lisa Kathofer Mark Lewis Brad Regier Nick Rijgersberg Story Consultants Karey Kirkpatrick Mike de Seve Story Production Manager Patrick Worlock Story Coordinator Allison Jean Huffman Story Intern Samantha Vilfort Editorial First Assistant Editor Tom Doggart Second Assistant Editor Georgina Careless Associate Editor Dan Hembery Additional Editor Tony Christopherson Editorial Production Manager Max Sachar Editorial Coordinator Mike Williamson Editorial Intern Jonathan Gomez Art Department Assistant Art Director TBA Prop Designer TBA Set Designer TBA Graphic Designer TBA Additional Character Designer TBA Additional Costume Designer TBA Additional Puppet Designer TBA Additional Prop Designer TBA Additional Set Designer TBA Additional Graphic Designer TBA Additional Concept Artist TBA Visual Development Artists TBA Junior Visual Development Artist TBA Visual Development Intern TBA Additional Visual Development Artists TBA Color Script TBA Previs Artists TBA Art Department Coordinator TBA Art Department Production Assistant TBA Puppet Fabrication Coming soon! Model-Making Coming soon! Rigging Coming soon! Mechanical Fabrication Coming soon! Set Fabrication Coming soon! Scenic Art Coming soon! Set Dressing Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Replacement Animation and Engineering Coming soon! Camera Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Motion Control Coming soon! Pyrotechnics Camera Coming soon! Data Wrangling Coming soon! Pipeline Coming soon! Technical Department Coming soon! Media Services and Marketing Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! DNEG Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by DNEG Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Peter Chiang Visual Effects Supervisor Alex Wuttke Visual Effects Producer Lorna Paterson Animation Supervisor Colin McEvoy CG Supervisor Gavin Graham Compositing Supervisor Matthew Twyford Visual Effects Line Producer Emma Larsson Visual Effects Coordinator William Skellorn Visual Effects Editor Leanne Young Lead Matchmover Joel Prager Matchmover Dipen Majmundar Lead Animator Steve White Animators Craig Crane Nigel Rafter Lead Lighting Artist Sushant Acharekar Lighting Artists Cenay Oekmen George Plakides Gia Sadhwani Guy Williams John Seru Luke Bailey Max Decroix Peter Szewczyk Tim D. Jones Lead Effects Artists Nicola Hoyle May Leung Eduardo Schmidek Joe Thornley Effects Artists Aline Sudbrack Andrew Feery Bjorn Henriksson Bruno Ebe Christian Waite Christopher Kilshaw Daniel Paulsson Georg Kaltenbrunner Greg King Ian Frost Jamie Briens Jason Harris Jean-Claude Nouchy Jeremy Smith Jonathan Davies Kai Stavginski Luca Zappala Lukas Niemczyk Mark Spevick Markus Drayss Richard Gomes Simon Pate Sotiris Georghiou Steven Shearston Tim Jones Tim Riley Will Elsdale Rotoscope Artists Yilun Zhu Cleve Mark Bortolotto Matte Painter Christian Kesler Lead Compositors Jelena Stojanovic Julia Reinhard Compositors Alastair Crawford Alberto Montanes Alex Ireland Andrew Simmonds Benjamin Krebs Bimla Chall Carlo Scaduto Ciaran Crowley Dean Koonjul Geoffroy Givry Helen Wood Judy Barr Kate Porter Mike Foyle Naveen Medaram Paul Venn Stirling Rafal Kaniewski Richard Fox Richard R. Reed Sangita Mistry Sarah Lockwood Serena Lam Susanne Becker Visual Effects Consultant Paul J. Franklin Axis VFX Crew Visual Effects by Axis VFX Visual Effects Supervisor Howard Jones Visual Effects Executive Producer Paul Schleicher Visual Effects Producer Ella Askew Visual Effects Production Coordinator Amy Cattell Visual Effects Production Assistant Charlotte Curran Head of CG Grant Hewlett CG Supervisor David Klein CG Modeling and Texturing Artist Edward Chaplin CG Rigging Technical Director Alan Claes CG Animator Chris Bacon CG Lighting Artist Asim Khan Compositing Supervisor Carl Chittenden Lead Compositing Artist Owen Revell Compositing Artists Graham Dorey Cyrille Gohier Ricardo Musch Matte Painter Ronn Brown Matchmove and Roto Artist Piotr Karol Hurny The Third Floor Crew Previsualization and Postvisualization by The Third Floor Previs Supervisor Dorian Bustamante Senior Previs Production Manager Elizabeth Montes Previs Producer Katie Hooten Previs Coordinators Quinlan Saule Christopher Thellas Previs Editors Krisztian Majdik Alison Veneto Previs Executive Producer Christopher Edwards Vice President of Global Operations Duncan Burbidge Senior Talent Manager Laura Zentil Postvis Supervisor Paul Berry Senior Postvis Production Manager Lori Talley Head of Production Charlotte Nelson Vice President Dane Allan Smith Head of Finance Allie Koppel Head of Information Technology Jeremy Oddo Head of Pipeline Addison Bath Head of Marketing Lauren Puntillo Visualization Leads Christopher Beatty Hunt Dougherty Daniel Heder Visualization Artists Chrisser Alvarez Robert D. Anaya Stephen A. Bloch Alex Cannon Brian Carney Chad Cox Marc Ellis Todd Allen Erickson Ariel Feblowitz Dylan Harris John Hasbrook David Hickey Paul Hopkins Woonha Jang Kirsten Jelliffe Jeannine Kernisan Win Leerasanthanah Hamilton Lewis Wei Li Andrew Miller Phillip Minter Jeremy Munro Kelly Kehaulani Nakasone Prasad Kamalakar Narse Donald Netzel Paul Newberry Chris Parks Ti Ren Jason Ronzani Herbie Samson Elham Sepehrjou Erik Shveima Romero L. Smith Luis Vega Adam Waters Hunter Welker Marvin Woodyatt Shendy Wu Alexander Yip Sophia Yu Alexandra Zedalis Ryan Zukoff Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Music Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra and The London Symphony Orchestra More coming soon! Songs Coming soon! For DHX Media Coming soon! For Mattel Creations Coming soon! For CHF Entertainment Coming soon! For Gigglefish Animation Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits (USA Version) Coming Soon! Final Part of the Credits (International version) Coming Soon! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Bob the Builder